


Seeing spots

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Dehydration sickness, F/M, Fluffy Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabble with dehydration recovery and smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing spots

**Author's Note:**

> Summer is on it's way. Stay hydrated, kiddies!

"Woman, I told you I was fine so just stop already."

"Fine, you can bathe yourself, Michael. You're the one that passed out from the heat. I was just trying to fucking help."

"Oi, language," he snapped as he finished another bottled water. He was definitely feeling better than he did an hour ago. He stripped as the shower water started. His shirt caught on his head as she sighed and helped him get the material off. "Ow, fuck!"

"Stop squirming and let me help."

"Okay, fine."

She didn't have time to think as the shirt easily came off and he lifted her under the cold water. She screamed at the water as he closed the door to the shower and fixed the temperature.

"What if I had my phone in my pocket?!"

"It's a good thing I checked then isn't it?"

"You cunt sucker. You planned this."

"Only the last three minutes. I'm sorry I scared you earlier."

"It's fine. Just let me out so I can change."

Michael sits on the edge of the tub, using his body to block the shower door.

"What happens if I go weak again? Who will be here?"

Damn. She knew what he wanted and was willing to play along. She stood under the shower water and slowly grinned as he took off his jeans.

"Wait," she said. He was about to pull the zipper as she smiled. "No, keep going. I want you to touch yourself though. The faster you go, the faster I'll go."

He pulled off his jeans and tossed them to the dry side of the shower. She traced her body with her fingertips as she started to strip under the warm water. Michael leaned back and watched as his fingers folded tightly around his cock. If he wasn't already spent from earlier, he would have had her naked already.

The tank top peeled off easily as she showed off her favorite black bra with pink dots around the fabric. His thumb brushed over the tip to spread the pre-cum over his cock as he moaned at the sight of her getting wetter and wetter. She bent over to remove her shorts and gave him a look at her boy shorts as they stretched to cover her pussy the best they could. The white knickers with small black dots.

"Girl, you better get over here. I think I'm seeing spots again."

She unclasped her bra and her panties as she threw them into his face. She steadied himself as she sat on his lap backwards. Her backside brushed with his cock as he moaned. He moved his legs wider and grabbed her hips as the tip nudged her entrance. She whined and moved her hips closer to him with every roll of her hips. He matched his movements to her as she rode him on the edge of the tub.

"Here," he insisted as he hoisted her legs wider of his. She braced herself on his knees as his hips pushed up roughly. She looked over her shoulder to Michael as she bounced herself on top of him.

"Ohh! Mich..."

"That's right, darling. Let me hear you."

One hand grabbed her hip as the other snaked over her thigh and rubbed roughly at her clit. Her back arched as she fell back to his chest.

"Mmm," she whined, "Fuck..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Her orgasm hit her with a powerful force as he push a few last times as he climaxed with her. He held her body as she shook between his legs. "Hold on, I've got you."

His arms were weaker than he though so instead he lowered them into the tub. She giggled as she came down from her high.

"I think we need to rest for a while. You're seeing spots, I'm seeing stars. I don't think it'd be safe if we moved so quickly."

"I agree. Let's just stay while there's warm water."

The cold water arrived too soon as she screamed. The knob wouldn't turn any further as they jumped from the small shower. Michael stopped the water completely as they leapt into bed together as they laughed.


End file.
